


爱欲失衡

by eidomi



Category: gb - Fandom, kunbo, 女A男O - Fandom, 女攻男受 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, all啵 - Freeform, all王一博 - Freeform, 坤博, 王一博受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidomi/pseuds/eidomi
Summary: 内含：3p  gb    骨科    女A男O    兄妹     双龙   69  口爆   颜射 失禁 体外成结  结番        预警已经在这了，受不了就别看     哦对，情节比较污但其实描述没有多黄的来着……走心不走肾谢谢谢谢人设：蔡小葵：（女）18岁，大一在读，A中之A，隐藏属性骚话多   粉胡椒味（是一个香材不是真胡椒）蔡徐坤：19岁      “很像很像O的A     器大活好经常和妹妹吵架    无人区玫瑰味王一博 ：20岁       公认的A，其实是O     意外发情被蔡徐坤捡走       薄荷味
Relationships: kunbo - Relationship, 坤博葵
Kudos: 8





	爱欲失衡

五月份的天气还不太热，窗外鸟语花香阳光温和，一片岁月静好的模样。蔡小葵睡到自然醒才从床上爬起来洗漱化妆，没课的日子她打算出门逛逛，物色有没有合适的猎物，刷散粉的时候突然感到门外传来一阵奇妙的香气。

“蔡徐坤，你有毛病啊？？居然擅自带发情期omega回家！”

蔡小葵被空气中带着引诱意味的高浓度信息素激起怒意，蔡徐坤这个没脸没皮的东西，仗自己长得好看，一天到晚尽不干人事。

扔下散粉刷皱着眉头走出房间，薄荷的气味愈发浓烈，蔡小葵腹沟处一阵灼烧。

家里的沙发上蜷缩着一位陌生男人，看上去很年轻。男子双颊潮红，额头上不断冒出汗珠，刘海被打湿紧贴在白皙细嫩的皮肤上。

逼得人控制力尽失的信息素从男人身上源源不断散发出来，蔡徐坤蹲在他身旁，饶有兴趣打量着帅哥发情。

感受到自家妹妹带着一身粉胡椒气息靠近，他单膝跪上沙发，扶住男人单薄的肩膀，俯身舔砥几下散发着浓郁香气的柔软腺体，齿尖划破颈部皮肤。

男人吃痛，扭动身子想要逃开，却被蔡徐坤按住。尖牙刺入他皮肤的更深处，蔡徐坤把浓郁的玫瑰叶信息素不断注入男人体内。

两人信息素逐渐中和，缠绵在一起的气味交融形成清凉馥郁的香味。

男人看起来好受许多，发情带来的痛苦逐渐消退。

蔡小葵冷眼凝视自家哥哥给陌生omega临时标记，看着蔡徐坤从帅哥后颈离开，留下一圈牙印，血珠顺着两侧伤口最深处滑落。

“蔡徐坤，约法三章呢？忘干净了？”

蔡小葵曾和他恶趣味的哥哥白纸黑字签下合约：不许随意往家里带来路不明的omega，遇见好骗的Alpha要骗回家，往家里带人实行轮流制，一人一次不能连续。

兄妹二人的确都不是什么好人。

蔡徐坤之前有段时间疯狂沉迷利用迷惑性的外表和短效变性剂诱拐年轻帅气的Alpha回家，把他们关进家中地下室，观赏帅哥们在哀嚎和求饶中被他操到体外成结。

蔡小葵最初很不理解哥哥在干嘛，难不成是这个纯种Alpha的易感期被扭曲化了？

某次蔡徐坤把带回家的素不相识的混血英气小帅哥操晕在地下室后，蔡小葵压不住好奇和反感，跑去找蔡徐坤对峙。

“蔡徐坤，你操Alpha的时候闻到他们身上的信息素味道不恶心吗？”

出口的第一个问题重点好像就不太对。

“你就不能乖乖喊我哥哥？还有，如果是在好奇操Alpha是什么感觉，那我给你弄一个回来，你自己试试。”

没想到过不了多久蔡徐坤还真给她弄回来一个，本着有便宜哪能不占的心里，她果断提枪上阵。

爽，是真的爽，跟身体构造天生迎合被插入的omega完全不同，Alpha的穴干涩又紧致，前期的扩张很需要耐心，但性器被甬道中密集的褶皱紧紧包裹，配合上潮热的体内温度，每一次抽插不仅能激起身下Alpha的战栗，还能引起肠壁收缩带来的挤压，如果说跟omega做爱是温柔缠绵的体验，那跟Alpha之间的性爱绝对是刺激度更上几层楼的探险。

后来兄妹二人分工明确，蔡徐坤仗着美貌欺骗Alpha，蔡小葵凭借飒爽英姿吸引omega，口味交替着来，不会腻。

实际上带omega回家的风险比Alpha大的多，万一不小心和哪个发情期omega结番，两人其中一个这辈子就得搭在他身上。

虽然爱玩，两个人确实没有渣到结番后抛弃omega这样的事。只是现在有些omega手段狡诈，为了诱骗Alpha和他们结番，不惜花大价钱买催情剂注入体内，希望靠运气能赌赢一生。

所以蔡小葵在接触omega初期就会调查清楚，避免发情期带来尴尬，玩可以，发情期不能开玩笑。

风气开放，多数omega都很懂，发情期结番的危险系数太高，会挑非发情期间放开了玩。

所以看见现在的情况，蔡小葵更是气不打一处来。

“看他一个人被扔在楼道里，情况挺危险的，差点被别的Alpha带走，就领回家了。”

蔡徐坤舔掉男人后颈渗出的血珠，是带着玫瑰茎叶的薄荷味。

“什么时候学会英雄救美了？playboy”

蔡小葵抱起双臂嘲讽他，双渣兄妹之间总是散发着莫名奇妙的火药味，蔡徐坤无法理解妹妹到底恨他什么，也懒得深究。

“这是我第一次被omega气味吸引，难免想把他压在身下欺负一番。”

蔡徐坤平淡回答，被临时标记过的omega信息素逐渐减淡，意识也恢复清晰，侧靠在沙发上听兄妹二人吵架。

“所以你就这么随意的决定结番对象了吗？这人是帅的多么惊天地泣鬼神才能入你颜控十级的眼啊。”

蔡小葵话语间满是讥讽，她本人都找不出满腹怒气的源头。

“小葵，你是不是搞错了，结番主要决定权不是在这个帅哥身上吗，他不愿意的话我也没办法。”

蔡徐坤无奈，伸手抚摸上omega后颈的腺体，王一博被冰凉的触感激起一片鸡皮疙瘩。

王一博此时不好意思回头，情潮还未完全散去，若有若无的玫瑰味时不时刺激一下他的神经，几度快要再度勾起他的欲火。

“谢谢，到此为止吧，对您的救场我表示感激不尽。”

他尽量语气平静的开口，全校票选的“最想交往Alpha”第一名无比后悔今早出门没有携带抑制剂。

蔡徐坤知道人已经清醒，无视掉蔡小葵站在两个身后，握紧拳头几乎快把散粉刷捏断发出声响，凑到王一博耳边轻声道：“王一博，你以为这么轻易的就能逃掉？”

王一博刷的白了脸，蔡徐坤竟然记得他，之前二人不过在某个比赛的决赛现场见过一面，当时蔡徐坤凭借出众的样貌在校内已经很出名，王一博也差不多。可不知怎的，蔡徐坤给王一博留下了不谙世事的印象，大概跟两人照面时他冷淡的神情有关，所以王一博以为蔡徐坤早就把他忘了。

刚刚在楼梯间被不怀好意的Alpha骚扰，半拖起身子往房间拉的时候王一博觉得自己这辈子可能就这么完了。omega发情期间战斗力比不上小孩，几乎处于任人宰割的状态。

蔡徐坤那时在下楼，刚好被一副Alpha逼迫omega的戏码闯入视线。

凌冽的无人区玫瑰味在楼道间四起，试图拖走王一博的Alpha被同类的信息素压制得喘不过气，只得低下头，看踩着厚重的纯黑色老爹鞋的蔡徐坤出现在二人身前。

“给我滚。”

他没有刻意压低声线，语气如常，像在给食堂阿姨说请给我一份蛋炒饭。

劣等Alpha夹着屌灰溜溜起身走人，甚至没敢抬头看蔡徐坤一眼。

收住攻击性破强的信息素，蔡徐坤蹲下身，发现意外发情的帅哥被他的信息素激得症状更加明显，为了克制呻吟下唇被咬得发白。

之后蔡徐坤架着王一博回到自己家，一路王一博都没有反抗，显然把他当成了好人。

可惜蔡徐坤不是，也不想当所谓的好人。

“蔡小葵，你出去找同学玩几小时,我要和这位帅哥单独聊聊。”

蔡徐坤对蔡小葵发布号令，示意她不要打扰二人。

虽说时而会互相给对方挑对象，兄妹两人约炮期间倒都是分开的，不论怎么说看自己亲哥/妹当面操别人都有点奇怪。

蔡小葵走的不情不愿，临走再三叮嘱蔡徐坤一定想好再决定是否要结番。

门口传来铅块弹入锁扣的声音，蔡徐坤起身离王一博稍远些，没有进一步动作。王一博送了口气，权当蔡徐坤刚开了恶劣的玩笑，准备起身走人，当然，他不打算回头道谢。

还等不及他动作，蔡徐坤从背后把王一博整个人圈入怀中，整个头埋在他颈窝蹭，头发和皮肤摩擦，蹭的他痒痒的。

“临时标记效果不稳定，现在放你走你随时可能会陷入危险中诶，王一……宝？”

声音在名字末端停顿，伴着一声轻笑。蔡徐坤耍流氓的时候并没有散发信息素压制，王一博随时可以挣脱走人。

都怪omega该死的本能，身体不顾精神的反对，想要和身后的Alpha靠得更近。

“我家离这不远，我回去打抑制剂就好，不劳烦您费心。”

王一博压住心底的冲动，尽量冷静的开口回复。

“好”

蔡徐坤松开圈住王一博的手，甚至拿出临时标记专用的创可贴贴在他后颈。

从沙发上支起身子，王一博感到心里居然有点难过，还有些空落落的，蔡徐坤这么好说话，自己不应该庆幸才对吗，他再次厌恶起omega本能带来的连坐效应。

蔡徐坤发誓他刚刚真的心软了，平日里高高在上的校学生会外联部副部长在他怀里压着颤抖的声音冷静回绝，那就先放他走吧，蔡徐坤这么想，反正还有的是机会。

所以王一博扶着门把手蹲下的时候蔡徐坤已经开始看电视，甚至准备开一包薯片。迟迟没有听见关门声，并且发现薄荷味再度飘散至家中的每个角落，他才注意到王一博情况不对。

不至于吧，临时标记的效果不可能这么差，况且他刚刚注入的信息素剂量可不少。

打横抱起被性欲逼得直不起身的王一博，蔡徐坤把他待回自己有两米大床的卧室。王一博只比他矮四厘米而已，身材甚至比他还结实些，不过蔡徐坤抱的并不太费力，可能出于Alpha自带的优势。

“你这是在欲拒还迎吗？副部长大人”

把王一博放在床榻中央，蔡徐坤整个人压上去，居高临下看着被发情期支配的可怜人，放王一博走的期间自己可没散发信息素欺负他。

王一博委屈，他真没这个意思，奈何这次发情来的比往次猛烈的多，临时标记跟本是治标不治本，甚至逼得他欲望更甚，才导致他还没走出门就被卷土重来的情欲逼得直不起身。

“我……好像被下药了。”

碍于面子，他决定随便扯个谎圆过去，这理由很烂。

蔡徐坤因为他的话突然不爽起来。

“那你做好觉悟。”

两人间姿势很快调整为王一博骑在蔡徐坤脸上，面朝蔡徐坤的裆的姿势。

王一博慌了，这姿势实在是不妙，他今天穿的是系绳的运动裤，简单说就是特别好脱。

还未来得及阻止，外裤内裤就被一并扯下，生殖腔流出的液体已经溢出穴口，前端粉嫩的性器也半抬着头，颤抖着吐出透明粘液。隐私部位完全暴露在蔡徐坤眼中的羞耻感使性器又涨大几分。

体液都全是清凉的薄荷味，蔡徐坤轻吻王一博性器的顶端，双手掰开他柔软的臀瓣，对着柔软的穴口插进两根手指。

一直渴望被插入的后穴突然迎来实物的填充，王一博不自觉扭动起腰肢，穴口开始有规律的收缩，身体想要蔡徐坤插得更深一些。

松开含着的性器，蔡徐坤拍拍王一博的屁股，对着性器的正下方开口：“宝贝，你是只想一个人快活吗，帮我舔硬，等会可是要插进你身体里的。”

说话引起的气流波动完全扑打在他的性器上，很痒。

王一博乖乖解开蔡徐坤的裤绳，特别巧，蔡徐坤今天也很好脱。

Alpha的性器尺寸可观，即使软着也足够惊人。作为omega，王一博的性器比不少beta都大，曾经自豪的以为自己能和Alpha一决高下，现在看来是想得太多，不过蔡徐坤的性器也粉粉的，跟想象中Alpha黑红粗壮的形象大相径庭。

沿柱身的筋络一路舔到铃口，小蔡徐坤在王一博口中慢慢挺立涨大，顶部开始吐出带点玫瑰香的清液，王一博口技生疏，但还是把蔡徐坤舔硬了。

身下的蔡徐坤突然将王一博的性器整根含住，使性器前端直达喉咙深处。

王一博第一次被人深喉，咽喉深处的热度和挤压带来的快感让他直接射了出来。

吐出他的性器，蔡徐坤猛烈的咳嗽起来，几秒后才带着哑声开口。

“宝贝，你快射的时候能不能提前说一声，把我呛死了对你没好处的。”

“对不起，我不是故意的……等等，你全喝下去了？？”

王一博本来就红的脸更红了，他没想到蔡徐坤会把他的精液全部吞掉。

“薄荷味的，味道还不错。”

蔡徐坤抽出在王一博体内抽插按摩的两根手指，经过一番探索，他已经找到王一博前列腺所在的位置，按揉到那个凸起的时候王一博口中动作明显停顿，他便又按了几下，满意的感受到王一博的腰向下塌陷几分。

身体被按摩过后手指突然离开，空虚感比之前更甚。想要被填满，想要被抽插，被狠狠贯穿小腹，他大概人生第一次体会到这些情感。

乖乖任由蔡徐坤调换体位，甚至听话的任他掰开自己的双腿成m字型，然后自己抱着固定住，‘跟他一起沦陷在情欲海洋里感觉也不赖’被直接一捅到底前王一博甚至这么想。

现实给他上了一课，蔡徐坤直接挺腰把性器一下子推至他体内的最深处，即使是天生适合被插入的omega，强烈的刺激也逼得王一博咬紧牙关，眼泪在脸侧划出一道泪痕。

“疼死了，不能温柔点吗。”

王一博小声埋怨。

蔡徐坤弯腰亲吻王一博的嘴角，然后用牙撕扯他的下唇，最后覆上双唇，用舌头撬开齿关用舌头把口腔内壁舔了个遍，卷着王一博的舌头往回带。

沉迷于唇齿间的缠绵，王一博短暂忘却尾椎和体内被撕裂的痛，后穴打开不少，蔡徐坤借机缓缓抽动起来。

omega湿软的穴道很适合做活塞运动，身体会不断分泌体液进行润滑，这使抽插很快变得顺畅，蔡徐坤回忆着刚刚找到的敏感部位，试着撞向那个位置，身下人小声的呻吟突然高亢不少。

之后的每一次撞击蔡徐坤都找准位置专攻一处，前列腺被不断摩擦和挤压带来的快感侵蚀了王一博的脑神经，他开始源源不断吐出本以为这辈子都不可能说出口话。

“再，再快一些……坤。”

把王一博的双腿搭到肩上，蔡徐坤示意他用小腿勾紧肩膀，半抬起王一博的身子开始快速抽插。

这个姿势使性器到达前所未有的深度，王一博感到自己的生殖腔即将被捅开，生殖腔被打开摄入精液，意味着怀孕几率大大增加。

慌乱中他下意识收紧下腹，连带着肠壁和甬道一同收缩，本就快到顶峰的蔡徐坤被这么一刺激，直接尽数射在王一博体内。

他抽出还挺立的性器，精液顺着王一博的穴口流到床单上，本就濡湿一片的床单更加混乱不堪。

蔡徐坤不满地看着王一博，快感和刺激使他的脸更红，眼里水汽氤氲，一副诱人可口模样。

“再来一次，我要在你体内成结。”

被命令句通知了一遍，还未从快感中回过神的王一博一下子清醒不少，支起身子往后蹭，试图逃脱眼前的Alpha。

同时房门被打开，一脸怒气的蔡小葵出现在门口。

看小妹妹气冲冲闯进来，王一博下意识伸手遮挡一片混乱的下体。

蔡小葵站在全身赤裸的哥哥面前，忽略他还站着的性器，呵斥他不要轻易下决定和别人私定终身。

蔡徐坤任由妹妹责骂，待她一口气说完，捏着她的手把她带到王一博面前。

“要不这样吧，这回我俩一起，谁先射谁就输，然后无权干涉另一位的决定。你赢了，我就不和他结番。你输了，就别管我。”

蔡小葵不可思议的抬头看比她高出不少的哥哥，这是什么魔鬼提议。

更不可思议的是，她同意了。

把硬挺的性器塞进王一博的口中，蔡小葵被口到射之前把东西抽了出来，白色的浊液喷溅在王一博脸上，带着粉胡椒的味道。

被粘液占满一脸的王一博睁着湿漉漉的眼睛，眼角泛红，白皙的肌肤薄到微微透明，鼻尖和两颊也都透着粉色，嘴唇红肿，整个人构成一副关不住的潋滟春色图。

难怪哥哥会被这人迷了心智，蔡小葵看王一博的眼神又多了一丝恨意。

王一博也是被迫的，蔡徐坤从背后把他圈住，两人回到一开始在沙发上的姿势。不同的是这回他捏住王一博的下巴强迫他给蔡小葵口交，他自己早已又一次插入王一博仍欲求不满的后穴。

“来吧小葵，进来。”

蔡徐坤掰开王一博的腿根，指着两人结合处示意蔡小葵进去。

蔡小葵一咬牙，索性闭着眼睛把性器往王一博的后穴送。

被蔡徐坤用下巴禁锢住肩膀，王一博连扭动上半身都不太做得到，只能拼命想往后躲却只能让自己的背和蔡徐坤滚烫的胸膛贴的更紧。

接洽一根巨物已经够呛，现在又来一根。穴口处的褶皱已经完全被撑开，第二根性器也仅插入了头部。

王一博刚被蔡徐坤干到浑身酸软，现在实在是无力挣扎，只能用牙把下唇咬到出血，忍耐无法言语的疼痛。

蔡徐坤一直舔咬王一博颈后柔软的肌肤，深吻被不久前注入玫瑰信息素的腺体，示意他放松，不然不会更加痛苦。

待蔡小葵的性器好不容易整根没入，兄妹二人你进我，退此消彼长的动起来。

一面被湿热的肠壁包裹，另一边与亲生哥哥的性器紧紧贴合，彼此的动作都能对方带去快感，蔡小葵感觉很是微妙。

王一博被两人的性器在同时体内搅动，快感和痛感混合，再也分不清楚。

快射精之前蔡小葵拔出性器，那时王一博往后仰着头，他没看见Alpha性器在成结时顶端形成的巨大球体。

蔡徐坤讶异的看蔡小葵在体外成结，难不成她刚刚动了别的心思…

“小葵，你……”

蔡徐坤抬头看向小葵，发现她在流泪。

“没什么，我输了哥哥,你们继续，我不会再打扰。”

蔡小葵摇摇头擦掉眼泪，放下裙摆离开房间。

房间内又只剩下交合在一起的二人，蔡徐坤握住王一博流泪不止的前端，上下撸动起来，试图用微弱的快感讨好怀里的王一博。

“刚刚是不是很疼啊，宝贝。”

下巴轻轻靠在王一博肩上，蔡徐坤的声音都有些沙哑，今天确实做的有点太过了。

“你怎么问的出口，要不换你亲自试试。还有，别碰我前面！”

王一博不剩什么力气，靠在蔡徐坤的怀里气声回击，高潮数次阴茎已经射不出什么东西，被撸的射出一笑股淡黄色液体，他失禁了。

蔡小葵操起人来比她哥狠的多，刚刚在王一博体内一番横冲直撞，疼得他呻吟里都带着哭腔。

“那宝贝你再忍耐一会，结番之后我们就结束。”

王一博已经没力气反驳挣扎，更羞耻的都经历了，结番而已，如果是蔡徐坤的话，他愿意。

“随便你。”

他没想到结番是那么疼，蔡徐坤的尺寸在体内成结，效果简直可以用可怕形容，巨大的球状物卡在生殖腔入口，不断试图攻破生殖腔的壁垒把精液悉数灌入其中。

王一博体验了人生最漫长的十分钟，疼痛逼得他直掉眼泪，抽泣声完全止不住。等好不容易结束，蔡徐坤拔出软掉的性器，精液流得到处都是，王一博几乎成昏厥状态。

不马上清理干净很容易生病，蔡徐坤把王一博抱进浴室，放好一缸子温水，轻轻给他擦拭身体，包括红肿的穴口，都被手指温柔清理干净，激得王一博抬手反抗，说要自己来。

“一博，告诉你个秘密，其实我第一次和omega做爱。”

被推开的蔡徐坤没头没脑来了一句，笑中带着傻气，又有点得意。

“少骗人，就算你跟我再无瓜葛我也能好好活下去，不如说，我更希望你和我之间再无关联。”

王一博说的是真心话，结番与否对他来说并不重要，他甚至有些嫌弃自己omega的身份，不是因为歧视之类的，只是嫌太麻烦，被发情支配的生活实在痛苦。

等信息素永久失效剂研发出来，他一定要第一个买，王一博曾无数次这么想。

“如果我说说的是真的呢？”

蔡徐坤也不生气，睁着亮晶晶的下垂眼化身盯盯坤。

“那你告诉我这个也没什么用啊。”

王一博疑惑，且要说。

收起信息素的蔡徐坤看起来又软又可爱，合适本色出演精神分裂的角色，

“所以你夺走了人家的处子之身诶，你得对我负责。”

“靠，搞得像我不是……什么跟什么啊，出去出去，不要打扰我洗澡。”

事实证明傻气细胞会传染，王一博的高冷形象也会跟着一起拉跨，他往蔡徐坤身上泼水赶人。

“我真的是认真的，跟我在一起吧，学长。”

被泼水蔡徐坤也不闪躲，换回认真的神情严肃开口。

“除非以后对外宣传你是omega我是你的Alpha，哦对了，还得叫我老公。”

暂时化身耶啵的王一博随口提出无理要求，当了几年“最想交往的Alpha”票选第一名，怎么可能轻易跟一个Alpha在一起引起非议。

“没问题，老公。”

end.


End file.
